Адам Мунлит
Адам Мунлит - выдающийся учёный из волшебного королевства Левианта. Занимал пост руководителя самого первого проекта "Ма", преследуя собственные цели. После провала проекта решает оставить попытки захвата власти вместе со своей научной деятельностью. Уговорив несостоявшуюся МА, которая считала себя его любовницей, Еву Звезду, он сбегает вместе с ней, оставив страну под угрозой катастрофы (немногим позже, его пост занимает Сиф Твайрайт). После побега, женится на Еве (неофициально) и селится вместе с ней в небольшом домике в лесу Элд. История Проект "Ма" Незадолго до начала основных событий из "Истории Первородного Греха", прорицательница Мария Мунлит, приходящаяся Адаму родной матерью, попадает в поле зрения сената королевства Левианта, где её способности сочли достаточно важными для страны. По инициативе ученого Сифа Твайрайт, имеющего влияние на сенат, её забирают (точные датели неизвестны, в песне упоминается лишь тот факт, что у Адама отняли мать). Потерявший свою мать, озлобленный Адам продолжает свою научную деятельность, затаив в сердце желание отмстить. Спустя некоторое время, став выдающимся ученым, Адам, вместе с остальными узнает о пророчестве, в котором говорится о гибели всей страны от некоего "Греха", предотвратить которую может лишь рождение близнецов-реинкарнаций драконьих божеств. Во время первичных просчетов и дискуссий по поводу проекта, Адам проявляет инициативу и решает возглавить проект, получивший название МА (Мем Алеф). По стечению обстоятельств, кандидатуру Адама одобряют, и последний получает полную свободу действий. Определив наиболее важные детали проекта, Адам приступает к поиску подходящей кандидатки, обладающей достаточным уровнем магической силы, чтобы стать Матерью Богов. Выбрав ведьму Еву Звезду из деревни Нему, обладающую невероятно высоким магическим потенциалом, Адам соблазняет её, используя сильнодействующий психотропный наркотик "Веном", а после с помощью флирта, притворяясь её любовником, убеждает Еву стать МА, чтобы защитить страну и, после рождения детей, стать королевой. Влюбившаяся в Адама, Ева не разделяла его намерений и просто следовала его указаниям. Всё это время Адам держал запутанную Еву близко и в комфорте, чтобы после рождения детей стать супругом Королевы и получить абсолютную власть, заодно расквитавшись с Сифом и сенатом. Как руководитель проекта, Адам контролировал процесс введения Еве "божественного семени", а также наблюдал за состоянием здоровья Евы, пока она вынашивала детей, а также за её психическим состоянием. Но из за ошибок в расчетах Адама и побочного эффекта от использования наркотика Веном, дети родились уже мертвыми, а следовательно, весь проект "МА" обернулся полным провалом. Все надежды и амбиции Адама пошли прахом, однако в этот момент он осознает, какую боль причинил Еве, используя её как марионетку для достижения своих целей и мести. Он находит в себе силы успокоить её, а затем рассказывает ей всю правду о том, как и для чего он её использовал, добавляя в конце, что лишь потеряв все, он наконец понял, что по-настоящему в неё влюблен. Адам вспоминает о просьбе Евы еще во время проекта - пожениться в лесу Элд, и предлагает ей сбежать от общества и поселиться в этом лесу, прибавляя, что он её любит. Ева отвечает взаимностью и соглашается, они сбегают вместе. Первородный Грех Сбежав в Эльфегорт, Адам и Ева и селятся в маленьком домике в лесу Элд и тихо живут как дровосеки, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания к себе. Адам женится на Еве (вероятно, путем проведения некоего обряда, т.к. это была "свадьба на двоих"). Но пожить спокойно им не удается: меньше чем через год (1г. по календарю Эвиллиоса), вторая Мем Алеф (Мета Зальмхофер) сбегает со своими детьми в тот же лес, где поселились Ева и Адам. Ожидая супругу с ночной прогулки, Адам обнаруживает её на пороге дома, уставшую от долгой погони, с двумя младенцами-близнецами в руках (мальчиком и девочкой). Адам приходит в ужас, поняв, что у Евы опять случилось помутнение рассудка, и она украла чужих детей, так как не могла смириться с фактом гибели собственных. Он мрачно объясняет Еве, что её дети мертвы, а "плоды" в её руках - чужие дети, которых она похитила. В клипе "Moonlit Bear" показывается, как до Евы постепенно доходит смысл его слов - она понимает, что все это время сжимала в руках детей, а не плоды, а следовательно, "медведь", что гнался за ней на самом деле... Ева кричит в ужасе, когда окончательно понимает, какое преступление совершила. Адам пытается её успокоить, но он еще не знает всей правды, ведь как только "медведь", на самом деле являющийся матерью близнецов, Метой Зальмхофер, прикоснулся к Еве, та в мгновение ока убила его, ведь она была и оставалась сильнейшей ведьмой Волшебного Королевства Левианта. Ева в смятении сообщает Адаму, что мать детей мертва и лежит прямо за порогом дома. В результате, Адам оставил украденых детей и вырастил их как своих. в 14 ЕС, год после Левиантской катастрофы, влияния события дошли до Эльфегорта, причиняя голодомор. С печалью, Адам и его жена повели детей в глубь леса после чего оставили их и вернулись домой. Близнецам удалось вернутся домой и под галлюцинациями что Ева была ведьмой а Адам её приспешником, вошли в дом и убили их. Fleeing with his lover to Elphegort, the two hid in a small home in Held's Forest as woodcutters.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet He married Eve, telling her that he loved her and she reciprocated the sentiment. Some time later, in EC 001, Adam saw Eve return home one night and came to greet her. However, when he saw her hold two infants in her arms, a boy and a girl, he was horrified.Moonlit Bear - 彼は優しく微笑んだけど 私の抱えた　果実を見て とても悲しい顔をしたのです With a grim face, Adam explained to his wife that their children were already dead and that she needed to return the twins to their real mother.Moonlit Bear - 「いいかい　僕達の子供はもうすでに この世にはいないんだよ この子たちは本当の お母さんの元へ返してあげなさい」 After Eve screamed in realization of her crime, Adam told her she could fix it if she did it now.Moonlit Bear - 「今ならやり直せる」と あの人は言うけど However, she retorted that it was too late, explaining how outside their home was a woman Eve killed who had a glass bottle of milk with her: the mother.Moonlit Bear - 「無理よ　だってもう…」 家の外で横たわるは　一匹の熊（一人の女）の亡骸 傍らには　ミルクの満ちた小さなガラスの小瓶… As a result, Adam kept the stolen children and raised them as his own. In EC 014, a year after the Levianta Catastrophe, the effects of the disaster spread to Elphegort, causing famines and pestilence.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 014 With a gloomy expression, Adam and his wife led their foster children deep into the forest before abandoning them and returning home.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Section II. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Later on, the twins managed to returned to their house and, hallucinating that his wife was a witch and he was her henchman, entered their home and killed them, Adam's foster son murdering the former scientist.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - ねえ父さん　僕をほめて 魔女の子分も倒したんだ Legacy Наследие Тела пары в итоге нашли и открыли дело по их смерти. Века спустя, в 505 ЕС, к Кайлу Марлону Демон Обжорства относится как "душа Адама". GEAR тоже будет упомянут как "душа Адама" Мастером Суда на встрече жителей театра в 998 ЕС. Просматривая записи "дела суда" в театре, Гаммон Окто хотел знать было ли предсмертное желание Адама заключено в Ложке Марлона и проявилось как GEAR после пробуждения сосуда. The two corpses would eventually be discovered and a murder case was opened regarding their deaths.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 014 Centuries later in EC 505, Kyle Marlon was referred to by the Demon of Gluttony as the "Soul of Adam".The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue GEAR himself would also be referred to as the "Soul of Adam" by the Master of the Graveyard during the theater inhabitants' meeting in EC 998.Capriccio Farce - 「罠に落ちたアダムの魂よ　お前の成せる事などもう何もない」 While reviewing the "court case" transcriptions in the Theater, Gammon Octo queried if Adam's dying wish dwelled within the Marlon Spoon and manifested as GEAR after the vessel awakened.Evil's Court Booklet - Mammon's Court Личность и черты характера Вначале Адам вёл себя оппортунистически и эгоистично, используя проект "Ма" и Еву как средства для развития своего влияния на сенат Левиантана и Сэта Твайрайта и санкционировать их в качестве мести зато что сделали его матери. Но после провала проекта, Адам стал намного более заботлив и альтруистичен, возвращая Еве любовью и проявляя заботу о ней. Adam originally acted opportunistic and selfish, using Project 'MA' and Eve Zvezda as a means to facilitate influence over the Leviantan Senate and Seth Twiright and sanction them as revenge for what they did to his mother.Project Ma -『Ma』計画 僕にとって願ってもないチャンス 利用してこの国を支配してやる 元老院 そしてセト 僕から 母親を奪った あいつらに今こそ制裁を However, after the project's failure, he became far more caring and altruistic, returning Eve's love for him and showing concern for her.Project Ma -愛しいイブよ 君を壊してしまってごめんね … 本当に好きになってしまったこと. Навыки и Умения Адам описывается как отличный учёный, проявляется это в том что его выбрали на руководство проекта "Ма". Его способности разширяются до использования наркотика Веном чтобы промыть Еве разум, позволяя ему легче манипулировать ей для проекта. Adam was described as a excellent scientist,Project Ma -愛する彼の名はアダム とても優秀な科学者 demonstrated by being selected for leading Project 'MA'. His capabilities extended to his utilization of the Venom drug to brainwash Eve, allowing him to more easily manipulate her for the project.Project Ma -『venom（洗脳薬）』を使えば簡単な事 Связи Персонажа Ева Мунлит: жена Адама. Изначально он видел её как средство обеспечить ему силу и совершить свою месть, но со временем очень полюбил её. Он чувствовал вину за то что использовал её и привел к смерти Каина и Абеля, и поэтому стал её подчинённым; он так же старался быть голосом здравого ума для Евы, сказав ей правду о близнецах которых она украла из за своего заблуждения. Хотя он был в шоке, Адам взял Ганзеля и Гретель ради неё. Мария Мунлит: мать Адама. Она была очень дорога ему, и он был зол на Сэта и сенат за то что забрали её от него. Её изчезновение мотивировала его искать месть, приведя его в итоге к мозгопромыванию Евы. Сэт Твайрайт: учёный, товарищ по работе. Адам ненавидел Сэта из за его части в изчезновение матери. Он желал отмстить Сэту, что мотивировало его "завладеть" Евой. После того как сбежал жить в Хэлд, адам забыл про его желание мести. Ганзель: Приёмный сын Адама. Адам желал только лучшего Ганзелю изначально, убедив Еву вернуть его к маме и заботясь о нем когда понял что это невозможно. Однако, его отношение к Ганзелю ухудшилось в отчаяние голода Эльфегорта; чтобы не умереть от голода, он оставил его с сестрой в лесу. Гретель: Приёмная дочь Адама. Адам желал только лучшего Гретель изначально, убедив Еву вернуть её к маме и заботясь о ней когда понял что это невозможно. Однако, его отношение к Гретель ухудшилось в отчаяние голода Эльфегорта; чтобы не умереть от голода, он оставил её с братом в лесу. Eve Moonlit: Adam's wife. He initially saw her just as a means of securing power and getting revenge, but over time grew to really love her. He experienced guilt for using her and causing the miscarriage of Cain and Abel, becoming subservient to her as a result; he also tried to act as Eve's voice of reason, telling her the truth of the twins she'd stolen under her delusion. Although shocked by her crime, Adam took in Hänsel and Gretel for her sake. Maria Moonlit: Adam's mother. Adam cared about her deeply, and he was angered by the Seth and Senate taking her away from him. Her disappearance motivated him to seek revenge, driving him to brainwash Eve. Seth Twiright: A fellow scientist. Adam hated Seth due to the latter's role in his mother's disappearance. It was his desire to get revenge on Seth that motivated him to brainwash Eve. After running away to live in Held, Adam dropped his desire for revenge. Hänsel: Adam's foster son. Adam wished the best for Hänsel initially, urging Eve to take him back to his mother and raising him when it was explained this was impossible. His regard for Hänsel, however, broke down during the desperation of Elphegort's famine; to keep from starving, he abandoned the boy in the woods. Gretel: Adam's foster daughter. Adam wished the best for Gretel initially, urging Eve to take her back to her mother and raising her when it was explained this was impossible. His regard for Gretel, however, broke down during the desperation of Elphegort's famine; to keep from starving, he abandoned the girl in the woods. Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin Консептуализация и Происхождение *Адам Мунлит основан на Адаме из Иудее-Христианской мифологии; как и в библие, хотя он и не совершает первородный грех сам по себе, он принимает большое участие в нем. *Имя "Адам" исходит из Ивритского "из земли" (земля - "адама") связывая его с исходнвм проявлением жадности как почва, так де как и другие персонажи описаные КАИТО которые ассоциируются с жадностью. *Adam Moonlit is inspired by Adam from Judeo-Christian mythology; like his biblical counterpart, although he does not commit the original sin himself, he is still very much a part of it. *The name "Adam" derives from Hebrew for "from the ground", linking him to Greed's original manifestation as The Soil as well as other characters portrayed by KAITO who are associated with Greed. Curiosities Интересные Вещи *К Кайлу Марлону и Шестерёнке называются "душой Адама" бытием которое связано с грехом обжорства. *Both Kyle Marlon and GEAR are referred to as the "Soul of Adam" by an entity related to the sin of Gluttony. Gallery Song Apparitions= Ots.png|Adam as he appears on Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Ada.png|Adam as seen in Moonlit Bear |-| Book Apparitions= AdamGuidebook.png|Adam in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Appearances Категория:Персонажи Категория:Левианта Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Семь смертных грехов